


a standing ovation

by doubletan



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Collars, Come Eating, Conditioning, Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slut Shaming, Stockholm Syndrome, Teen Titan The Apprentice Arc AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: Two's a company, three's a crowd. What's seven?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Teen Titans, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	a standing ovation

**Author's Note:**

> i have a fic i written earlier [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870613) that can serve as a prequel, where i wrote this fic as part of the same AU as that in mind. but it's not necessary to read it !

Slade reclines against the chair, admires the boy that is licking his small tongue up his cock almost desperately and he cannot help but smile.

"Your former mentor and friends have been searching for you," he says.

The boy freezes for just a moment, almost too quick to be perceptible to most before he continues sucking his cock again, but Slade notices. This time he lets it slide for there is greater gratification to be had from this conversation.

"Don't you want to see them again pet?" He presses his boot further on the boy's cock and hears his cry of pleasure. "I can arrange for them to meet you if you're good."

The boy is shaking as he takes Slade's cock out of his mouth for a moment to whisper "No Master," before his head goes down to take his cock all the way down to the hilt.

Slade pushes down the urge to chuckle as he sees the boy eager to please him in hopes that Slade would be satisfied enough to abide by his wishes. Instead he says, "are you telling your Master what to do?"

The boy only has a moment's notice before he is flying across the room from his backhand. Slade sits and watches as the boy gets onto his knees, crawls with his head hung low back to Slade. His blood leaves a trail on the ground as it drips from his nose, and when he reaches Slade he bends down to lick at his boots that are stained with his own precum.

"I'm-I'm sorry Master," his voice shakes, and he looks up at Slade with tears in his eyes not from humiliation or defeat, but in sadness that he has disappointed Slade once again. "I should've known better. Please...please punish me." He drops his head down to Slade's boots again.

Slade grins behind his mask.

-

The boy stands blindfolded in front of Slade, whatever fidgetiness he used to have trained out of him as he stands still and motionless. Back straight and chest forward, the position has become instinctive to the boy by now, standing with not a single shred of embarrassment at being fully naked for Slade's pleasure.

"Onto my lap pet," Slade says.

"Yes Master," the boy answers dutifully, crawling onto him without any hesitation. The boy is more than experienced to know what Slade wants from him, and he sits with his ass positioned directly above his cock even without his sight to aide him.

Slade grabs his buttcheeks, one finger circling around his hole. The boy gasps and jerks forward sharply, and Slade can see the boy's cock twitch from just that act. He cannot help but be pleased with how well he has trained his body.

"You're already aroused before my cock has even fucked you?"

"Yes Master, I want it so bad." The boy answers, rutting his hips against Slade. "Please please."

"You're a fucking slut you know that?"

The boy shows no offense or humiliation, only nods his head eagerly as if gratified by the degradation. "Only for your cock Master."

Slade opens his fly, reclines back in his seat. "If you want it so much then do it yourself."

The boy sinks onto his cock almost immediately, hands pressed to Slade's chest to keep himself steady.

"Thank you for letting me fuck myself with your cock Master aahhh..." the boy says, the muscles in his legs bunching up as he moves up and down Slade's cock.

Slade is in a good mood today, and so he leans forward, rolls the small nubs of his nipples between his fingers. The boy whimpers, his cock rising higher.

Slade pinches them further, until they are red and perky against the stark white of his skin, and he enjoys the way the boy clenches around his cock every time he does so.

The boy's face is flushed, his tongue lolling out in ecstasy, and he looks so small and frail next to Slade's hulking frame. Slade pushes down the urge to throw him to the ground and fuck him hard against it. It is crucial that he displays his power and control over the boy today.

"I have a surprise for you pet," Slade begins, and he does not bother to stifle the anticipation that rises up in him as he leans over to untie the blindfold around the boy's eyes.

The boy blinks as he adjusts to the bright light, but when he does so he stills completely.

On the right side of the room, there is a panel of glass that stretches from floor to ceiling. Batman and the Teen Titans stand before it. He can see his teammates shouting at him in hopes he can hear them as they shoot blasts of energy at the glass. Batman stands beside them, using whatever tools at his disposal to do the same.

The boy starts to tremble so heavily that Slade has to bring him close to his chest to prevent him from falling over.

Slade tilts his head to whisper in his ear, and even he can hear the smile in his own voice. "We can't hear them, but they can hear every sound you make."

Slade strokes the boy's cock to more silent outrage behind the glass, but the boy's cock rises in reaction to Slade's hand still. "Do you like my gift pet?"

Slade soaks up every of the boy's reactions. The boy's face has turned pale white, his eyes glued to the audience behind the glass.

Slade slaps the boy and his head snaps to the side. The sound echoes in the silent room. "I asked you a question pet."

It takes longer than Slade likes for the boy to reply. "Ye-Yes Master," he is crying when he turns back to Slade. "I...I like it very much. Thank you."

"You don't sound like you mean it," Slade says. "Or do you want me to take my cock out of you?"

"No Master!" He says instinctively, and then freezes as his eyes dart back to look at his former friends and mentor momentarily before his gaze returns to Slade.

He sways in place, his face frozen in a mixture of emotions that leaves Slade all the more gleeful. The anger and horror behind the glass make it all the more better. He can feel his cock getting harder inside of the boy.

Slade slams his hips up to chase that gratification, and the boy gasps in surprise and unwanted pleasure. "Don't forget who owns you pet," he grabs the boy's face tightly, "they don't matter to you anymore. Look at them," he twists the boy's face towards his former attachments, and the boy knows better than to cringe away from Slade's hand.

"Look at the disgust on their faces." Slade murmurs in his ear, feels the corners of his lips lift higher into a grin as he sees the boy's eyes widen in some twisted realization of Slade's manufacturing. "Do you think they will accept you for who you are now?"

The boy whimpers, turning his gaze away from them.

Slade lifts his mask high enough to free his mouth, runs his tongue over the boy's lips. "Only I will ever accept you."

The boy leans in closer to Slade, chasing the warmth in the words that Slade has carefully cultivated.

But Slade pulls away. Just like he has always done when it is necessary to push the boy towards obedience. "A slut like me do not matter to anyone, only my Master's pleasure matters. That is my duty. Repeat."

The boy gulps heavily, but he knows better than to disobey his Master. His voice wobbles as he repeats them, more tears streaming down his face. He adamantly avoids looking at the glass.

"Good boy," Slade says, petting his head, and the boy cannot help his mewl of pleasure at this reward that Slade has given him, even if it is another clear sign of his betrayal to all he knew. A measly reward to anyone else if it could even be counted as one, but a reward that Slade has made sure it meant everything to the boy.

"I want you to continue fucking yourself on my cock. I want you to show them who owns you, can you do that for me pet?"

The boy does not answer, only looks down as he trembles and braces himself for Slade's punishment.

The punishment does not come. This time Slade strokes his hand along the boy's cheek that has begin to bruise from his blow. "You're a good boy, aren't you?"

The boy looks up at him with vulnerable open eyes. "They will take you away from me if they think there's a chance you can be Robin again," Slade continues, "and then they will try to turn you into him, into a bad boy. Do you want that?"

The boy physically flinches at the words 'bad boy'. He shakes his head vigorously. "No, I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy," he says desperately to Slade, clings tighter to him.

There is a loud boom, and the ground shakes slightly as the green Teen Titan attempts to shatter the glass in the form of a Tyrannosaur Rex.

"Please Master," he starts to shake heavily. "I-I don't want them to take me away and turn me into a...into a..." He swallows heavily, unable to even get the two words out.

"You fixed me." Tears start to well up in his eyes once more but this time in fear. "I'm a good boy now. _I'm yours,"_ he touches his collar unconsciously, "your pet. A good boy. Please Master, don't let them-"

"It all depends on you pet." He runs his fingers through the boy's hair. "You have to show them that you belong to me so they won't take you away. And if you're a good boy, you listen to what your Master says right?"

The boy's eyes shine with understanding. "Yes Master. I'll do anything you tell me," he says earnestly.

"Then you know what to do pet," Slade says.

The boy nods softly. He shifts his hips, moves up and down Slade's cock once more. This time, he tries to suppress any reactions from his face or body as he remains conscious of their audience, leaving Slade amused by the futility of his efforts.

Energy bolts from the various members of the boy's former team find their way against the sturdy glass time and again, and Slade has to admire their tenacity.

Batman however, has disappeared from sight, probably in hopes to find another way in. Slade is not perturbed, he has expected Batman's movements and has done his work in securing the space that he will see Batman back soon enough to see Slade defile his ward further.

The boy's tempo loses its rhythm when his legs start to lose their strength, and Slade smacks his ass hard to the boy's keen. "You can do better than that pet."

"Yes Master," he pants. Sweat drips down the boy's face, but Slade can see his determination to keep the pace to please his Master.

He runs a finger along the boy's chest. The boy looks up at Slade adoringly, arches his back in hopes Slade can touch him further. The boy's face is flushed with arousal, his tongue is dripping saliva down his own chest and his cock is erect and leaking, mind and body desperate for anything that is Slade.

Slade's pet, Slade's creation.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Slade says, moves his hand to rub his thumb over the boy's cock. The boy cries out.

"Enjoy your former friends and mentor seeing you fuck yourself on their enemy's cock?" Slade slams his cock up into the boy's prostate, and the boy can't help but throw his head back in pleasure, his legs falling limp and he sinks all the way down onto Slade's cock without their support.

"Do you think they will ever see you as anything other than a whore now?" Slade continues evenly, even as he pounds so roughly into the boy he has to hold the boy's pliant body steady. "Spreading your legs open for the enemy that has tried to kill them? You're nothing more than a slut, and to ever think you can save whatever scraps of dignity you have left when there is none is pure conceit on your part."

"I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The boy babbles, tears continue to stream down his face as he is fucked mercilessly. "I'll work harder Master. I'll be a good boy."

"You're weak, useless, with no superpowers to begin with. What makes you think you can ever be a hero? Your former friends and mentor have been delusional of your capabilities, but rest assured I have never been." He grabs hold of the boy's collar, leaves him choking. He brings the boy's face close to his, stares into his teary eyes. "Now I have shown you what you were always meant for pet, and that is being fucked."

When he comes inside the boy, the boy is trembling to hold his own orgasm at bay.

Slade throws him off him to the ground like a ragdoll, cum trickling from his ass.

Slade waits, looks to the side and bask in the rage of their audience as the boy crawls back to Slade on his knees to clean his cock.

"Thank you for fucking me Master," the boy says, swirling his tongue over the head of Slade's cock. He looks up at Slade gratefully. "Thank you for helping me learn my place better."

Slade hums in acknowledgment, zips himself up. He says, "The lesson is not over pet."

He drags the boy by his collar to the front of the glass. "Kneel," Slade orders.

The boy scrambles onto his knees, but his eyes drop to the floor.

"Look at your former friends and mentor now," Slade says.

The boy complies, his body trembling as he sees them standing before him. By then Batman has already returned, and all the faces beyond the glass remain grief-stricken.

They have stopped in their efforts to break it, waiting in dread for what more of Slade's cruelty is to come.

"Spread your legs."

The boy does so. Batman pounds on the glass, mouth open in a silent shout of protest.

Slade presses the heel of his boot to the boy's cock and a moan escapes the boy. "As all of you can see," he drawls, "Robin doesn't exist anymore."

"I have destroyed him," Slade rubs the boy's cock further with his boot, "broken him down into my little whore."

"And it's time," Slade grinds his heel down, and the boy's body is shaking hard to control his orgasm, "to say goodbye to him."

The boy's eyes meet the red-haired girl on the other side of the glass. Both of them are crying. The boy looks away.

Slade removes his boot. "You can come now pet."

The boy mewls, body jerking forward. White strips of cum mixed with blood spurt onto the glass, defiling the faces of his former teammates.

"Lick it up."

The boy bends forward, cleaning the floor and the glass with his tongue. It takes a long time to get it all clean, and throughout Batman never gives up in trying to break the glass.

On the other hand, the Teen Titans have ceased in their endeavours to break the glass. Their hands cover their eyes as tears fall behind them. Unable to leave their leader here in some illusory form of loyalty, but also unable to face the consequences of their failure and what he has become. The irony is not lost on Slade.

The boy turns to Slade when he is done. He looks nothing like the boy he was three years ago, the arrogance and misguided sense of justice whittled away to nothing, remolded into obedience and subservience. He _is_ nothing like the boy he was three years ago, all thanks to Slade's hand.

Slade bends down, picks the boy's quaking body up, rubs a hand down his back in an act of care. The boy buries his face in Slade's chest, and he can feel it dampen with tears.

"Good boy," Slade coos. "They won't take you away from me now," he stares at their audience, "now that you have shown them how much you belong to me. And you won't have to see them ever again if you don't want to. Do you want to say goodbye?"

The boy only curls up further into Slade's chest. "No Master," he sobs. "Please, I...I don't want to see them ever again."

Triumph surges up in Slade. He tilts his head at their audience pointedly. "You heard what my pet said," he says.

"Goodbye then," Slade walks back into the darkness of the room, away from the glass and the people beyond it.

The boy never turns back as he too, is swallowed up by the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tandoubletan) & [tumblr](http://doubletan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
